


Dear Sonya (WT'19 No. 12)

by TheHirsch



Category: Nubakon Files, Xinia
Genre: Betrail, Gen, Revulution, Running from the feds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Jurow, Ellsworth and Smith are still on the look for proof while running from the XSO. During a meeting, they run into Laura Sunders, a terrorist who has met them in 2018. Someone told her where they were.





	Dear Sonya (WT'19 No. 12)

-July 2032, Nubakon, Xinia-

It was icy in the streets of the capital. It had been snowing for a few hours now. Lúthien Springfield was walking down the street, skillfully dodging others to not run into them. She already regretted that she had not taken the metro instead of walking all the way down to Trépa afoot. But the cars of the metro were bursting at the hour, second sector workers returning home after their early shifts. She was in this new skin for several months now, she had finally gone back to her old form, the original Springfield’s body had become unusable, the scars made her recognisable, it stuck out too much, plus the hearing loss and blindness in one eye made everything harder. She had not used her original body had not been used for a long time, it was still a bit rusty. There were things that came with it, as her old accent.  
She felt her mobile phone buzz in the pocket of her coat, she reached for it and unlocked the screen; Jurow was asking where she was staying. Springfield frowned and replied with a short. “I’m on the way.”  
She hid her phone again and started to walk a bit faster, heading over to where they were supposed to meet. A community building, at this time of the day nobody was supposed to be there. Springfield knocked at the door, once she got there. She seemed to be the last of them to arrive. But nobody opened. She dug her hands into the pockets of her coat to keep them warm.

***

Ellsworth was nervous, some police officers in uniform were breathing down his neck, now he tried to get them off his tail. This experience made one thing very clear; he was on the right path with this. He had texted Jurow that he wouldn’t come to her place, afraid he could lure the XSO to her. Once he was sure that he had lost them, he headed for the community building, surprised that Springfield was waiting outside.  
“Right, you don’t have a key,” Ellsworth mumbled and got it out of his pocket. “I had our former brothers in blue tailing me.”  
Springfield frowned and moved aside so Ellsworth could unlock the door. He went inside first. Springfield could tell he had a bad feeling, as he made sure he could access his gun.  
Also, he was still scared that they could be uncovered if they were not careful enough. It frustrated him.  
“So, you guys got a plan?” Springfield asked.  
“Yeah. We will keep collecting things. I know one building we could sneak into to learn more about who they are and where they come from. Springfield how did your database checking go?”  
“All classified. They don’t even to hook the database up to the main network when they don’t need to prevent theft.”  
“Where’s Sofia?” Ellsworth asked.  
“We should be meeting her here, she came with Sasha.”  
Sofia was a gifted lock picker, she had been working for Phoenix since 2030. Jurow, now Sasha Nicolashin was supposed to come with her to this meeting.  
“Hey, guys.”  
Springfield spun around. Sofia was slowly coming downstairs.  
“You have to quiet, there is someone else in the building. Sasha is doing a sweep, she got her rifle.” Sofia explained, she seemed calm for a civilian.  
Ellsworth nodded, his frown grew bigger.  
The lights in the hallway were off, the only light came from the windows behind them, next to the entrance door. They could hear steps on the wooden floor.  
A tall, female shaped figure came towards them, she stopped a few meters from the bottom of the staircase. It seemed to be Laura Sunder.  
The trio had encountered her once back in the late 2010s when Sunder had blown up a major building here in Nubakon and go away with it. She had been part of an experiment and was genetically modified which made her impossible to kill and extremely hard to fight.  
“Don’t move!” Springfield called out, got out her gun and aimed at Sunder, as the killer came dangerously close to Sofia. But Sunder didn’t bother much and grabbed the youngest instead.  
“I wouldn't move if I were you,” Sunder grumbled and moved her blade closer to Sofia’s neck.  
Springfield knew she was a terrible shot. “What happened. I thought you liked it behind the Wall?”  
Sunder glared at her. “You know me?”  
“Yeah. I do.” Springfield was still in her old and now new body. “Me you the hard way.”  
Sunder frowned. She didn’t know that Jurow was aiming her rifle at her, hidden not far, mostly to keep out of the scene.  
“Just let her go, Laura,” Ellsworth said firmly.  
“No,” Sunder said.  
A shot rang out, but neither Ellsworth nor Springfield had fired. Sunder exclaimed in pain, she managed to nick Sofia’s neck. Sofia quickly ran away to hide behind Springfield.  
Meanwhile, Jurow reloaded her rifle and got ready to fire again. She had stabilised it on the handrail. She stood one level above them.  
Sunder didn’t even go down she launched out, trying to go for Springfield, but Jurow shot her again, this time hitting her torso instead of just the leg. Sunder could hear Jurow reload again.  
Jurow hated this; shooting people. This was not right. But she knew there was no other choice, Sofia would be screwed. “Run!” Jurow called out over comms.  
Springfield froze, turned around and stayed between Sunder and Sofia, just to shield her while trying to get her out of there.  
Sunder was furious. This was not what she expected. She knew that her body was about to shut down, but she had to keep going. She got back up and ran after Springfield. She pulled out a knife.  
Jurow fired one more time, she had not expected that. This time Sunder dropped, blood oozing from a huge hole in her head.  
“You alright, Elizabeth?” Jurow had shouldered her rifle and ran down the stairs.  
Springfield nodded.  
“How the hell did she find us?” Ellsworth asked.  
“I have no idea.” Sofia looked up at the other three.  
“Let’s get out of here. And we talk.” Ellsworth knew one of them had to be a traitor.  
“Oscar, you had trouble with the cops?” Jurow asked and he nodded. “Give me your hand.”  
Ellsworth raised both his eyebrows but he was not the spy so he did so.  
Jurow grabbed them both, the synthetic one harder she pinched it, he didn’t wince. Synthetic body parts were unable to fake for the Ekans since they were shapeshifters they could not replicate tech.  
“I would never,” Ellsworth said. “The kid is okay too, she is so awkward nobody would be able to do that. Oh, wait.” He leaned forward and covered her good eye with a hand. And then came dangerously close with his other hand. She kept it open, there was no reflex to close it, she couldn’t see his had.  
The entries group turned to Sofia.  
“Sunder would have killed you. She never hesitates.” Jurow said and went for her gun.  
Sofia glared at them. “How? Maybe it is you?”  
“Password?” Ellsworth asked, referencing to one mission that had back then with C0mb0.  
“Pug fold steel. See.” Jurow cuffed Sofia. "Let’s take her to the Phoenix HQ, they will deal with her and we all need to be more careful."  
The rest of them nodded. They knew each other for too long.


End file.
